


You are my Sunshine!

by Exo_ox



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Smut, prince - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exo_ox/pseuds/Exo_ox
Summary: Woojin was a lonely Prince. He doesn't have a single friend since his father think people will take advantage of his kindness. But even if his father allows him to have friends, everybody thinks he's a freak.Woojinhas hobbies. He likes to stare at the passing clouds, look at the playful animals in the castle ground, and read books, especially those that teach magic. But his most favorite is to create his friend, those that he can hide from his father and the friend doesn't think he's a freak. The little doll that's make out of the finest textile and pull together by the strongest yet thinnest strings. Woojin names his doll Chan, the doll that he loves with all his heart and it loves him back.





	You are my Sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> Who likes a creepy story? I do! This story will probably be my creepiest story base on the name. Everyone knows that song right? The one I refer to from the title of this story? Try thinking dark love when you read this story. I will try to creep you out with this story so if you have a weak heart, be warned. Anyway, enjoy my Woochan story.

"Woojin! Where are you?"

The said boy jump in shock as he ran to his closet and hide his friend. He gently put the doll, Chan, in the corner of the closet and covers it up with his clothes.

"There you are," Woojin's father smiled at his son. "Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes father," Woojin bow respectfully.

"Make sure you cover-up," His father warns. "There's going be a storm tonight and I don't want you to get sick."

"Yes, father," Woojin stand still waiting for his father's presence to disappear from his room.

When he's gone, Woojin changes his clothes to his sleeping garments. He climbs into bed and lay there listening to the wind start to howl louder. The rain got heavier against his window and the thunder crack. Woojin hides under his blanket, fearing the thunder might get him. The 17 years old prince has a fear of thunder every since he heard the story of people get killed in a storm because they somehow anger the gods. The prince knows his sin, that's why he's hiding.

One of the laws of his father kingdom state that practicing dark magic is forbidden. Yet Woojin learns it from books he found under the castle libraries. He had learned how to perform curses and dark magic attack, but his favorite was the voodoo doll curse.

Woojin created a voodoo doll of a boy he saw in the kingdom. The doll was named Chan and it was a tie with the hair of the boy, Kim Wonsik. The boy already has a lover so Woojin makes a replica of him with the voodoo curse.

Another thunder cracks near his window causing Woojin to bit his lips to hold in his cry. He hears the door of his closet open and footstep coming nearer to his bed.

"Master Woojin?"

A hand reach out and pull the blanket off of Woojin slowly. The boy looks up to find his doll smiling down at him. The voodoo doll had transformed into the replica of Kim Wondik call Chan.

"Chan, I'm scared," Woojin hugs the other "boy".

"I'm here for you master," Chan kiss the top of his master head. "I won't leave you, ever."

Woojin looks up at Chan and leans in to kiss the other lips. They kiss each other passionately as Woojin pull Chan into his bed. The voodoo boy had nothing on but a ripped shirt on so his master was free to explore his everywhere.

"You're so beautiful, Chan," Woojin's roam across the said boy abs.

"I love you, master," Chan smile. "More than anything in the world."

"You are worth making a deal with the devil," The master said.

One of the requirements for the voodoo curse is for the creator to talk to the devil and make a deal with him. Woojin met the devil and promise to give the devil his soul in exchange for Chan. On the day before his 18th birthday, Woojin will become the same as Chan and become a voodoo doll, which will belong to the devil himself. Today the day before Woojin celebrated his 18th birthday.

"Master I want you to always be with me," The voodoo boy stroke his master hair.

The master hovers over his creation and kisses the doll neck, "I will never leave you, Chan."

"M-Master."

Woojin slowly strips Chan of all his cloth and continue to kiss the boy. He moves down from the neck to the rising chest and takes time to give attention to the abs. Chan becomes a moaning mess under his master. 

"Let me pleasure you master please," Chan plead. Woojin stops and lays down.

Chan hovers his master and stares down with lustful eyes. He Chanshes his master body with each touch and kisses. When he pulls off his master sleeping garments and begin to feel each other make body against each other. He lowers his head to be on eye level with Woojin's cock. Chan took it in his mouth and begin Chanshing it with his tongue. He swirls his tongue around the tip and licks the vein on the base.

"Chan turns over," Woojin said in between his moan.

The voodoo boy obeys and turns to lie on his back with his master is on his knee. Woojin lean downward and lay on top of Chan. They are in the 69 positions and Woojin begin sucking Chan's penis. The voodoo boy stops sucking his master dick and wets his fingers. After he's done, Chan resumes sucking on his master dick as he fingers Woojin.

"Y-Yes Chan, more...faster," Woojin moan as he pumps Chan sloppily. "Take men-now."

Chan obeys and changes their position. He now lay against the headboard as Woojin slowly lower himself on the voodoo boy cock.

"Please be careful master," Chan kiss his master neck. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Uh-Ah-Yes," Woojin moans as he bounces on Chan cock. 

He ran his hands all over Chan front body. The pair of hands stop on Chan's nipple and the master twist it, causing the voodoo boy to gasp in pleasure. Woojin continues to fiddle with the boy's nipples as he bounces faster and faster.

"M-Master I'm gonna," Chan didn't get to finish his sentence as he explodes inside his master.

Woojin continues to bounce as he gets closer to his climax. Chan began sucking on his master nipples to help him get closer to cumming. The master cum hard all over Chan abs and chest.

"Oh Chan, you're so beautiful," Woojin kisses the voodoo boy.

"Let me clean myself before we cuddle," Chan grab a random cloth.

"No," Woojin swat the cloth away and began licking up his cum on Chan abs and chest. He went up and kiss Chan, letting the boy drink everything. "Am I good?"

"You're delicious master," Chan smile as he cuddles with his master.

"Sing to me Chan," Woojin scoop closer to Chan.

"Of course," Chan smile.

The clock struck 12 before Chan could begin singing. The castle becomes ominously quiet as Chan began singing.

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You never know, dear,

How much I love you

Please don't take

My sunshine away

The singing echo through the hallway of the castle. The dead silent comfort the soul that died in the castle. The king, Woojin father, skeleton lay on the king bed. The skeleton of the maids lay across the hallway and living room. The ominous purple fog flow throughout the castle, accompanied by the growing darkness. The growing cobweb in the ceiling full the place as Chan's singing still fill the air.

Outside the broken castle, the air is humid with a hint of evil flowing through it. The castle has been broken off the Earth and now flowing above the acid lake of Hell. A lone figure walks up to the shore of the acid lake and looks up at the flowing castle.

"The deal is done, Prince Woojin," The devil smirk. "I was generous enough to let you spent an eternity with Chan but in exchange, I took the life of the people around you."

You are my sunshine 

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You never know, dear,

How much I love you

Please don't take 

My sunshine away

The devil sing as he walks away from the lake.


End file.
